Ours
by CupcaketheBabybear
Summary: Song Fic to Taylor Swift's Song Ours! It's Kinda Cheesy and cliched but a great read! Please Read and Review!


Ours

(SongFic)

I am obviously not Taylor Swift therefore I do not own the song Ours nor am I J.K. Rowling so therefore I don't own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter Characters. **sad face** Also Please Keep in mind that this is my first fic!

Hermione P.o,V.

_Elevator Buttons and Morning Air_

_Stranger's Silence Makes Me Wanna Take The Stairs_

_If You Were Here, We'd Laugh About Their Vacant Stares_

_But Right Now My Time Is Theirs_

Ugh… If only Draco were here. I hate that he is an Auror and is almost always gone. As I get in the lift to take me up to my office in the Department of International Affairs, it is very ,very quiet. Everyone looks so vacant. We would both laugh if he was here with me. But right now I can't laugh I have to be serious.

(a.n. from here on out it is gonna sorta sound like wedding vows)

_Seems Like There Is Always Someone Else Who Disapproves_

_They'll Judge It Like They Know About Me And You _

_And The Verdict Comes From Those With Nothing Else To Do_

_The Jury's Out, But My Choice Is You_

When we first started dating we kept it secret because of our families and friends.

When we finally told, your father told you to leave me just like Harry and Ron tried to convince me that you were the same as you were when we were at school. I remember that the boys and I didn't speak for weeks. They Finally gave up and accepted us after we made it very clear that we loved each other, even your father came around eventually.

_So Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind _

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine_

_And Life Makes Love Look Hard_

_The Stakes Are High, The Water's Rough, But This Love Is Ours_

So don't you worry. I won't leave you and you won't leave me. People just don't like us together because of old prejudices that died out with Voldemort. Not naming names **cough cough** Lucius **cough cough**

Life and people are trying to tear us apart but I won't let it. Because this is our love not theirs.

_You Never Know What People Have Up Their Sleeves_

_Ghosts From Your Past Gonna Jump Out At Me _

_Lurking In The Shadows With Their Lip Gloss Smiles_

_But I Don't Care 'Cause Right Now You're Mine_

When Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne found out they tried everything to get me to hate you. They even tried to tell me that you were cheating on me with them. That was low even for them. But when I proved them wrong they were livid abd I really don't care because you are mine and I love you!

_And You'll Say Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine _

_And Life Makes Love Look HardThe Stakes Are High, The Waters Rough, But This Love Is Ours_

And they kept trying to tear me down by telling you that I was cheating. When you told me I cried and told you that I wasn't because it was the truth. You believed me and we formed a new trust that proved we weren't going anywhere.

_And It's Not Theirs to Speculate If It's Wrong And_

_Yours Hands Are Tough But They Are Where Mine Belong In_

_I'll Fight Their Doubt And Give You Faith In This Song For You_

So let Harry, Ron, and everyone else say that this is wrong but no one really cares anymore. This love is built just for me and you. Your hands are tough form work but I love holding your hand in public just to prove that you and I are together. I thought it couldn't get any better until that Christmas Eve at the Ministry Ball and you got down on one knee and asked me to be yours forever. I cried and said yes.

_Cause I Love The Gap Between Your Teeth_

_And I Love The Riddles That You Speak_

_And Any Snide Remarks From My Father About Your Tattoos Will Be Ignored_

'_Cause My Heart Is Yours_

You may have a small un-noticeable gap that only your mother and I can see but it is soooo dang cute. I love that you challenge me in all our conversations. And when my father found out about your Dark Mark and in turn that you worked for Voldemort, I stood up for you. People might ask why we are even together, I simply tell them it is because we belong together. Which we do. I love you with all my heart.

Minister: I Now Pronounce You Husband and Wife. You May Kiss The Bride **Draco And Mione Kiss**

_So Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind _

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine _

_And Life Makes Love Look Hard _

Draco: Mione I Love You So Very Much

Mi: I Love You Too.

_And Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine_

_But They Can't Take What's Ours, They Can't Take What's Ours_

_The Stakes Are High, The Waters Rough, But This Love Is Ours _

3 3 33

_~Fin~_

_A.N.: This Was My First FanFic So Read And Review. Constructive Criticism Is Good!_


End file.
